The Gift
by SomeRandomMuggle
Summary: Kikyo knows she no longer belongs and in a attempt in saying a final farewell to both Kagome and Inuyasha she gives one final kiss. Kikyo/Kagome OCC Drabble-shot


**Note: **I wrote this a couple of months back for a friend that's fed up with all the Kikyo and Kagome hate-bashing in fics. WARNINGS! There's a very tiny little undescriptive yuri part in this. (I don't really consider it yuri since its directed at Inuyasha, but I felt people not comfortable with this should know.) Also... This is rated T for a reason... THERE IS NO LEMON! Just emotion and some understanding between rivals that are both hurting. Told through Kikyo's POV. Partly inspired by the remake of the song Like a Prayer from We Are The Fallen

8888

She found her crying in the mist... So alone and broken, thinking of things that may or may have not happened in the past... This girl so new and _alive _was sobbing because of her existing once more in the world; living in a time that had long since stopped for her, carrying within her chest a stone that was meant to resemble her dead unbeating heart.

Seeing how the younger girl's shoulders shook helplessly, Kikyo reached out to touch her, but couldn't bring herself to.

Her hand merely hovered over Kagome's trembling form as her own eyes dimmed in a sympathy she rarely allowed herself to show.

Kikyo didn't feel she had a right to touch her, mostly since _she _was the one causing her socalled 'copy' so much anguish. Inuyasha with his indecision should be the one comforting her, _telling _her that it was all in her imagination... telling her that she was the only one for him. The one that was still living that could give him children... The one that could honestly laugh without any regrets.

Kikyo couldn't help truly envying Kagome for her life and the many chances she had at happiness with Inuyasha. A happiness she could never herself find.

"Kagome...," she said her name so softly that her throat ached ever so slightly at simply saying it.

The sobbing subsided.

"Ki-Kikyo...?" her name was said as softly as Kikyo had said hers.

Kneeling down beside her, her own weak body pained by such a normal movement, she narrowed her eyes on Kagome's tear-streaked face. All the other girl did was stare back at her in wide-eyed puzzlement as if suprised by her pitying yet _yearning _sad gaze.

"Why must you always cry, Kagome?"

"I-I don't know..."

Kikyo knew why she had been crying... It was because Inuyasha had once again disappeared to search for her. However, this time she had purposely kept herself hidden from him. She had her reasons. _Many _heart-breaking reasons for ignoring him and making herself scarce.

_I don't want to keep her and him from living... My time has long passed and now its time to allow both of them to go on. Hopefully Kagome can reach him in the ways I couldn't in life... and death._

"Kagome... come closer," her voice came in a broken whisper.

"Why...?" Kagome eyed her warily.

"Because..," Kikyo's throat contracted painfully at admitting something so intimate to her, "because its been so long since I've felt life."

Still somewhat distrustful, the other girl scooted closer towards her seemingly always cold body.

"You can release it all now...," saying those words as if they were a spell for letting go, Kikyo shocked the saddened Kagome by gently wrapping her arms around her.

_Kagome's warmth..., _those words entered Kikyo's mind as her reincarnation trembled in fear or confusion in her embrace. She could almost _feel _alive again having such warmth. She could faintly smell a cherry blossom scent drifting from Kagome's slightly waving black hair and for a brief moment, as she closed her eyes savoring the feel of the living shuddering girl against her, Kikyo fancied she could even hear her own heartbeat again.

_How I deeply envy this girl..._

More sobs filled the air and Kikyo instinctively tightened her arms, knowing without needing to be told that Kagome was opening herself to grieve at finally letting it all go. It was like a breath of fresh air to give that to her after all of her anguish had been carried on to this new life in her arms. Kagome really shouldn't be carrying the hateful resentful emotions she'd had in her death.

_My gift to both of them..., _her own eyes filled with tears she couldn't dare to shed. She wondered mournfully if she allowed herself to cry... if her own smooth clay cheeks would crack at having a tiny droplet of grief spill from her tearfilled eyes.

"He only seeks me because of guilt. He no longer wishes to be with me...," she whispered these words more for her own benefit because she was setting herself free of all guilt as well.

"You lie..."

_I can't hold it against her., _She had never done anything good for her reincarnation that had entered so innocently and untrained into a world full of mythical monsters and threats.

She had never tried to guide her as she should have.

Pulling back to stare at how the now silent girl gazed back at her in obvious confusion, Kikyo smiled faintly at her and raised her hand towards her still wet cheeks.

Kagome's eyes trembled in disbelief when Kikyo's fingertips wiped away some of her tears.

_Inuyasha is near... I must hurry before he finds me._

Leaning towards Kagome, she decided to give her a parting gift... Something she hoped she could, in some disconnected indirect way, give to Inuyasha in the not so distant future.

A kiss. Not much of a kiss... Just a very light brushing of her cold lips against Kagome's warm rosy ones that barely lasted a second.

"Kikyo...," stunned, Kagome stared at her with wide eyes when she finally pulled away.

Meeting her eyes, Kikyo could see that the girl finally understood what the kiss meant and in that understanding Kagome gave a single nod accepting the gift. Both of them so connected, one dead and one alive, both different and yet the same, finally understood each other.

Kagome knew that it was meant for Inuyasha and respected her for it.

"Farewell, Kagome...," rising as gracefully as her weak body would let her from the ground, she silently left as she had come, relieved that the mist swallowed her retreating form.

Ice cold streaks ran own her cheeks as she departed, because she knew that in a matter of seconds Inuyasha would come upon Kagome to ask if she had seen her.

Her pale lips were still warm as she closed her eyes at the loss of the girl's comfortable body heat. Her own body was speedily growing cold once more and this physical coldness was further enhanced by the thought of Inuyasha holding that same girl in his arms. Both of them so vibrant with a future ahead of them without any old hateful pain separating them.

_Kagome... Please give him what I just gave you... Then I'll know that I did the right thing in releasing Inuyasha of his promise..._

The End

Please REVIEW! This wasn't meant as a yuri or anything of the like, but the one that requested it said she was alright with it as long as it was mainly about making amends in some ways. I'm usually into InuKag, InuSan or InuSess, so writing this was tough and didn't turn out as good as my other stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed and please spare me of the flames.


End file.
